Vampire Slayer, Hah
by courtiet
Summary: Sitting around watching Buffy wasn’t the most exciting aspects of Sookie Stackhouse’s new life, but where she was watching it was. Eventually Mature. Eric/Sookie
1. Prologue

PS I need a Beta if anyone's open

PS I need a Beta if anyone's open.

There was something to be said about a woman who could balance work and love, and that word was _traitor._ It was inhumane, no just plain wrong that someone could deal with work and love and vampires and be happy, she was proof of that, hell her and Buffy must've been kindred spirits.

"_I'm cookie dough. I'm not done baking. I'm not finished becoming whoever the hell it is I'm going to turn out to be. I make it through this and the next thing and the next thing and maybe one day I turn around and realize I'm ready. I'm cookies. And then, you know, if I want someone to eat m...or... enjoy warm... delicious cookie-me, then that's fine. That'll be then. When I'm done."_

It sounded funny, but she was right, she _was _cookie dough so maybe she should stop catering to the whole ex love affairs and just…bake? She laughed at herself, this wasn't the moment to be alone, and not when so much was going wrong in her life, thanks to her wondrous **bakers****. **There hadn't been many; first Bill, that previously forgotten stint with Eric, Quinn and well…okay so she wasn't _that_ experienced, but three supes should equal ten humans.

She looked around her current surroundings; Bill was never one on change. Staying at Eric's had been the plan but then Bill hand insisted and then Eric had insisted, and then _Sam_ had insisted, so she stayed at Bill's, where Eric spent most of the night when he wasn't busy being the Adonis of Fangtasia, of course. So as usual nothing had changed except for the TV, because she couldn't just _sit_, that would mean she would just eat and think, and that was never a good combination. Merlotte's had gotten slow over the past few weeks and her days off were slowly expanding, she had a Friday night off. Though it was still midday, she could already feel that the night was only going to be twice as long. She hummed to herself as she turned her attention back to the TV, _stupid vampires._


	2. Chapter 1

Nosferatu

Chapter One: I Saw the Fire, I Figured You'd Be There

A/N: The first few chapters are short, just so I can figure out how I want this story to go, don't be mad: D

She'd been working very hard to avoid the more _interesting_ aspect of her life; vampires, weres, shifters, crazy religious zealots, the normal things southern twenty-something's had to go through. Even saying that with sarcasm didn't do it justice, her life was just _ironic_, not the funny kind of ironic either the 'if anyone would be hit by lightening, it would be you' type.

She had a stalker.

It almost made her feel normal, to have something that happened to all sorts of people happen to her, until the realization hit her that it may not be a human stalker. Darn the luck.

He hadn't done anything serious yet, a few weird pictures that had to of been taken from right outside her house, couple cryptic creepy letters. No death threats, body parts, or dead animals left on her porch; that was a plus.

She looked down at her hands red stainingher pale hands, she wasn't sure what to think she should've tried to listen in, figure out who it was and what they wanted. She was too, too frightened, and now she hurt an innocent man.

She stared blankly down at Sheriff Dearborne's body, "…Bud can you hear me?" she could see his chest moving up and down, he was alive but unconscious. She looked up to the trailer cattycornered to the bar; she took in the deepest breath she could manage, "Sam!"

Everything after that was like and out of body experience, Sam trying to calm her down, trying to stop the bleeding. Bill showing up afterwards trying to calm her, they hadn't shared blood in so long but he still felt when she was frightened. He respected her current distaste for him, he didn't attempt to physically soothe her, he just placed his suit jacked around her shoulders and nodded to Sam.

She faintly remembered Bill asking her if she wanted him to take her inside, she just shook her head, the air felt nice, the light breeze washing away the smell of blood.

It had given her time to think, she had the urge to call Eric; they were blood-bonded if Bill had known she was in distress he should've been having convulsions. Even in her confused daze she mentally understood that he must be busy and opted to call someone else.

She wasn't sure what to do and God be baffled as to the reason she thought calling, _him_ would be the best idea. Everything said over the phone was in muffled whispers and gasps, the main thing he need to know was: Sookie, at the bar, in trouble, please come. Maybe not in those same words or not a coherent but he knew. Thankfully by the time he'd arrived she found her voice, or what was left of it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa now, lets rewind a little, you did _what?_" Jason asked wildly.

"I staked Bud."

"Our Sheriff!?"

She looked down at her feet; saying it out loud was much more difficult that she'd imagined, "That's the one."

"Why in the hell would you do something like that?" he stared at her in disbelief, Andy he could understand, but Sheriff Dearborne?

She wasn't sure what to say so she decided to say nothing and opted just turn away from him and walk towards Sam's trailer.

Of course, he chased after her, "Sook, come on you gotta give me somethin' here, what'd he do?"

"He didn't do anything!" she couldn't manage to look up, "He was just there, and I thought he was someone else! He was only trying to help, I was fixin' to come home from Merlotte's , I thought I heard something sneaking up on me so I hurried to my car, after everything that's been goin' on, I figured no one I knew would be as cold as to sneak up on me…and I thought I heard a hiss. You know like when a vamp extends its teeth, but it was Bud, and I staked him." She hadn't thought her stalker was a vampire until tonight; she had been so paranoid she'd attacked at random; it could've been someone she knew, even _Eric._

Jason shook his head, "You keep a stake in your purse?"

Her face tinted red with anger, "After everything that's happened you think _that_ is a bad idea?"

"Well no, I'm just surprised, you're vamp boyfriend ain't upset about that?"

She snorted, "Not that I _have_ a boyfriend but it was a vampire's idea after all."

He paused for a moment, "So where is he…now?"

"Well it's not like I got'em in the heart, Sam's inside with Bill cleaning up the wound. Figured since Bud's the police once he comes to we'll ask him what to do."

"Ya know if it wasn't for those damn vampires you insist on hanging around with you wouldn't be gettin' stalked in the first place!" he knew it wasn't true, but it sounded damn good.

"That's not really true, I mean even if I'd never met a vamp I'd still be a telepath, right? Besides it could be human, or even a were." she spat back.

"It ain't no were, and I don't think a human can be that good at hunting other humans." He looked around, "Well hell I don't know Sookie but if we don't find out soon, we won't have to worry about you stakin' unsuspecting citizens." He turned and began walking towards his truck.

"I know…" she looked back at him and then moved to go back into Sam's.

"What has happened, Sookie?" she nearly jumped out of her skin, even when he was sneaking up on her he managed to make her feel safe.

"Eric! Christ don't sneak up on me like that." She shivered looking up at his very tall, very muscular Viking form, which is the _last_ thing she should be thinking about she tried to keep reminding herself. Her eyes shifted from his physique back up to his eyes, he must've felt her crazy mix of emotions through the blood-bond, damn.

"I assure you Sookie, I did not sneak. It's not in my nature." He looked as though he was about to grin but his eyes became narrow as he began surveying the grounds, "What has happened? Have you encountered the one who has been following you?" his teeth clicked together in an almost frightening way.

She wasn't sure what to say, she guessed she'd been holding it in, instead of the answer he'd surely been expecting like a 'yes or no' he got a strangled sob and an upset Sookie sending waves of uncomfortable emotions through their bond.

"Sookie?" he looked at her concerned, pulling her into a tight embrace, "Would you like me to escort you home?

She shook her head, "I don't—"

He shushed her and placed her head beneath his, cradling her, "You'll stay with me tonight, you shouldn't be alone."

She didn't argue, he knew she wouldn't, whether it was just from his knowledge of her or the blood-bond she didn't care, he was right she didn't want to be alone, not now.

She looked to the side towards the end of the bend that led to Merlotte's and saw Eric's car, she hadn't even heard the engine when he'd pulled up, she would've sworn he'd just ran to the bar. He began to lead her to his car when she placed a hand on his, "Eric," she whispered, "we need to wait, Sam and Bill, I have to talk to them first."

He didn't ask why, merely nodded and took her hand leading her back towards Sam's.

Sam walked out of the door rag in hand, wiping what could only be assumed as Dearborne's blood off his hands. Bill followed not far behind; she was amazed at his control not taking a dive at the bleeding body of Bud Dearborne and all.

He took in a deep breath, "Well he's gonna be just fine, maybe a headache from the fall, and definitely from the stake—"

Eric cut him off, his eyebrows raised in wonder, "Stake?"

"It's a long story…" Sookie grumbled under her breath, he gave her a questioning look but allowed Sam to continue.

"Like I was sayin' he's gonna be fine, when he comes 'round I'll take him up to the hospital."

Bill looked from Eric and then back to Sookie, "Sookie, may I suggest that you stay with me tonight, with all that has happened I'd feel you'd be much safer than at your own home."

Before she had time to reply, Sam interjected, "I think maybe you ought' to just stay here Sookie. Maybe some time away from the vampires would do you some good, maybe get this guy off your tail for a bit."

Both Bill and Eric frowned a bit, "What would getting' me away from vamps solve? 'Cept for keeping me away from perfectly good bodyguards, thanks for the offer Sam but I think for once I might be safer with one of them." She always hated it when Sam tried to pry her away from any supes besides himself, she released Eric's hand and wiped her face a bit, at least she'd stopped crying.

She could tell he wasn't happy but he nodded in agreement, "Eric…would it be alright if I stayed with Bill? It's closer to work, and my house..."

Eric frowned but agreed much like Sam, "But may I ask of Bill then, to let me take shelter there tonight so that I may hear the current story as well?"

He looked to Bill, Sookie inwardly groaned, as if Bill could say know, Eric was his elder, his Sheriff, "But of course, Eric." He ground out.

That's how she had ended up watching Buffy of Bill's couch, after explaining everything to Eric he asked to speak with Bill privately. Leaving Sookie to herself, she'd picked up a few things from the house before coming to Bill's. Somehow watching TV made her feel more human, like she hadn't just almost killed someone, like someone wasn't stalking her. Hell, it was cheering her up and that was one hell of a good start for one hell of a bad night.

So now, she was alone on the couch, comparing herself to cookie-dough. What had these vamps done to her?


End file.
